Matter of the Heart
by Aliecia
Summary: Elliot had a secret, he couldn't tell Olivia, but when she finds out. Olivia leaves and finds comfort in another man mans arms. But does what happen the night before Valentines day change the direction of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Behaviour**

_Don't think I cant feel there's something wrong you've been the sweetest part of my life so long I look in your eyes there's a distant light and you and I know there'll be a storm tonight this is getting serious are you thinking bout you or us..._

Olivia sat on the bed and waited for Elliot to come but he didn't come. It was pass two in the morning and he wasn't answering his phone. Olivia held onto the teddy he had bought two years ago for Valentine's Day.

Olivia awoke to an empty bed, what the hell happened why didn't he come back last night?

As Olivia walked into the precinct Elliot moved to the other side of the room. He hadn't shaved he still wore the clothes he left her apartment in, _'what the matter with him?_' she thought as she took the hint and left him alone. As she sat at her desk she kept on wondering what the matter was. All she wanted to do was help, but he was shutting her out. She noticed it the night he had left to sign the divorce papers since then it wasn't romance it was just pure casual sex. But he wouldn't open up, what he was hiding.

"Benson can I see you for a minute please" Cragen called to her from the door of his office, interrupting her line of thoughts.

"Ok Captain, give me a sec" she said as she got and went to see the captain.

"Olivia what are you plans for the future" he asked as he motioned her to sit.

"Work" she said, that was all she had and the _'affair'_ with Elliot. She smiled inwardly, then corrected herself it wasn't an affair he was divorced. Her smile got bigger and Cragen just starred at her thinking about her answer and wondering why the heck she was smiling, it was rare when they saw her smile for no apparent reason.

"Benson, earth to Benson" Captain drawing back her attention to him.

"Sorry Captain" she said as the colour rose in her face she was slightly embarrassed.

"Now that I have got your attention what I am saying is there is a job opportunity in New Jersey as the Captain and they have requested you, and I would like you to consider it" he said in a matter of fact tone that made her feel she had no option. But there was no way she was going to leave Elliot that was one of the things she lived for working with him.

As Olivia made her way to the locker to place her badge and gun down for the day the sight that stood before her knocked the very air out of her lungs!

The tears stung at her eyes the anger rose in her veins and the only thing on her mind was 'I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!'

_**I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think**_

_**Ali**_


	2. Say GoodBye

Say Goodbye

**Say Goodbye**

****

_Look we gotta talk  
Dang I know  
I know it's just  
It's just...  
Some things I gotta get of my chest alright...  
Yeahhhh...  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...  
Listen..  
__  
_  
Elliot was struggling with the truth. He knew he should come clean with Olivia but some how he could grow the balls to tell her what happened the night the divorce paper were supposed to be signed.  
When Kathy had come to see him he had never expected her to kiss him and as much as it was his work he could help but kiss after all he loved her, but the real shock came when he heard footsteps in the hallway and looked up to see Olivia her hand was placed on her gun like she would blow his head off but could he really blame her if she did?  
"Olivia what the hell happened out there?" Casey screamed as she entered the hallway and saw what was taking place.  
"Casey not now!" Olivia replied staring into Elliot's eyes as Kathy pushed herself off the locker which was the support for her back during their heated session of kissing.  
Elliot couldn't say a word to her a she came to her locker and placed her gun down, Kathy smiled her greeting but Olivia didn't notice her focus was on the ring on Elliot's left hand. His wedding band he was wearing which he never did since the surpassingly divorce.  
Elliot watched her leave back to the squad room and tried reading her emotion but she was blank.  
"Captain, I think I will take the job in New Jersey" Olivia said to the Captain as she entered his office.  
"Okay you can fill-out the paper work" he said as he handed the papers to her.  
"Thank you" was her response as she walked out the door.

Elliot sat at his desk and eyed her but she would look at him she kept on writing there wasn't anything on her face nothing he could read an it scared the hell out of him.

Elliot stood at her apartment door and was scared to knock how the hell was he going to explain his behavior? And why the hell was she so calm?  
_Knock  
_  
One knock was all it took and her door flew right open. And there she was standing in front of him with a devil may care smile on her face.  
"May I help you Mr. Stabler?" she said as she spooned the ice-cream into her mouth.  
"Liv, I want to talk to you about today"  
"Don't call me that if you noticed I addressed you as Mr. Stabler do me the same, address me by my last name" she said still holding the door.  
"Liv come on cut the BS and talk to me" her calm behavior was rattling him, he was literally afraid of her.  
"Excuse me? You don't tell me what to do and don't use that tone with me" she said so calm it was barely audible.  
"I didn't mean to but please cut the crap and talk to me" he was pleading with her but the strangest thing happened she smiled at him.  
"Elliot you want me to talk to you about what?" she asked.  
"About what you saw Liv, me kissing Kathy"  
"Elliot there isn't nothing to talk about, just send me an invitation when you decide to your next baby shower" was all she said and was about to close the door when Elliot barged into her apartment. Everything Olivia owned was boxed up and waiting for the movers.  
"So weren't you going to tell me you are moving?" he asked knowing he had no right.  
"Weren't you going to tell me you weren't still married?!" she asked but the smile never left her face.  
"Liv I want to tel...  
But before he was finished there was knocking on the door. She opened the door and the movers entered and started to work.  
"Mr. Stabler I have things to do." she said as she walked him to the door. And whispered softly against his ears. "Goodbye El"


	3. Missing You

Missing You

**Missing You**

**Thank you all for your comments:)**

_All alone on a Sunday morning_

_Outside I see the rain is falling_

_Inside I'm slowly dying_

_But the rain will hide my crying_

Olivia sat on her bed in her new apartment, it was comfy but she didn't even realize. All she wanted to was cry her eyes while

her heart thundered again her rib cage as if it was desperate to leave its cage. Picking up the picture on her dresser the tears

formed in her eyes and for the first time since she caught Elliot and Kathy making out in the locker she cried. And as the rain

poured outside the tears seemed to run like a river she missed him and she missed him like crazy. Walking to the window she

stared out and quietly prayed that this new life would bring her happiness.

She crawled into bed and stayed right the eating ice-cream, cookies and all the comfort food she could place her hands on. As

Olivia was drifting slowly to peaceful sleep the house phone rang.

"Benson"

"Miss Benson I am Alex, and if you have a minute I would like to show you around" Alex the acting Captain told her.

"Okay, I will be there about 10:45" he said and hung up.

Olivia looked at the time and realized she only had one hour before he would come. Rolling out of bed she hit the shower and

got herself ready to make the first impression at her new job.

_Never wanted to see things you way_

_I had to go astray, oh, why was I such a fool?_

_Now I see that the grass is greener why oh why_

_Is it too late for me to find my way home?_

_How could I be so wrong? Leaving' me all alone_

Elliot was on the couch reading the morning paper but nothing would register, the only thing on his mind was Olivia face the

last day he saw her.

"Honey the kids and I are going to church are you coming?" Kathy asked as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Naw I don't think so" but she had already gone into the bathroom.

Elliot walked into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. Opening his wallet he stared at her picture, oh how he missed

her. Picking up the phone he wanted to call her but he knew better than to bother her, but he wanted to explain tell her the

whole truth about what happened he owed it to her but how was he going to do that?

Elliot didn't like the way he was feeling he had betrayed her and it seemed to be hurting more than her. His conscience was like

Man to itself berating him for what he did but he still couldn't let her go and now it was like he lost her. Still staring at the

picture as if it would him he whispered 'I love Olivia and I am very sorry' he noticed the light that was penetrating the room had

been blocked as he looked around he saw Kathy and the tears fell from her eyes...

**I hope you liked that tell me what you think please**


	4. Substitue

Substitute

**Substitute**

_A few people between us,_

_I'm watching u across the bar,_

_And I think to myself "you're way too far",_

_So I found a reason to come over,_

_I really needed a light,_

_And I just hung around for the rest of the night,_

_A little light conversation, Casual Touch,_

_I feel you respond to me baby,_

_So I know it's not too much, and I say,_

It has been two months since Olivia took the job in new Jersey she was no happier instead she felt like pulling out her hair. She hadn't gotten over Elliot and Derick the Attorney was making it difficult he was like a clone of Elliot the only thing he needed was Elliot's blue eyes and then she would have trouble differentiating them. No one in the entire world had Elliot's eyes.

"Miss Benson" Derick said taking Olivia out of her dee thoughts.

"Yes may I help?" Olivia answered feeling more than a little crappy they were no step closer to finding the little girl who had disappeared and no closer to the perp who raped and killed the little girls brother.

"I just came to ask you to lunch if your not busy?" he smiled and she almost melt that smile was just like Elliot.

"Do I look like I'm not busy?" she asked trying to get rid of him or she knew that it was best or something bad was going to happen.

"Come on Miss Benson just one drink" his smile got even wider, as the warning signs went off in his head.

"Listen I am busy I can't talk right now"

"Doing what? Can't you give you self a break?" For days he had fantasized about Olivia Benson and sweet father he wanted her, but no matter how much he tried she just shot him down like he was some sort of infectious disease. But he wasn't about to give up now! "Come on Miss Benson just one drink and that's it!"

Olivia sighed what was she going to do with him? He was just always there trying to invade the confines of her heart but the big question was 'Can I let him in?'

"Okay fine but I am paying for my meal" she said as an awkward smile found its way to her lips.

He smiled at her and she could see it in his eyes. While her conscience poked her 'I hope you know it's not Elliot!' it screamed to her.

"Stabler, my office now!" Cragen was almost screaming at him and his only thought was 'What did I do now?'

Dani sent him a secret smile as he got up and head for Don's office.

"What the hell was that?! You almost killed the man in the interigation room I hope you Know Casey is going to have your ass for flushing her case down the drain." he said to him leaving him to his thoughts Cragen dismissed him with a smile as the only thing worse than him was a angry Casey!

"What did the Captain want?" Dani asked as he returned to his desk, and as he sat there and thought about the man whose skull was smashed into the wall by him he couldn't help but miss Olivia she would have stopped him. Even though he hated the fact that at times she handled him he silently wished he could talk with her and explain everything but it was too late now she was gone.

"Elliot what the hell did you do?" Casey flew into the squad room with dagger in her eyes all aimed at Elliot.

"Casey he tried to punch me!" that was the only defence he had.

"And where the hell was your partner couldn't she have stoppped you?!" Casey was now starring at Dani whose temper was raising at the mere mention of the blame resting on her shoulder.

"Why the hell didn't you stop?!" Dani retorted.

"I am not his partner! That would be you!" the yelling in the squad room was escalating and everyone turned there attention to Dani and Casey.

"Do you think it is easy to tell a man like Elliot to behave?" her voice held the anger and sarcasm.

"Olivia Benson did a great job! Where the hell did they find you to replace her?" Casey said having the final words she went to patch up the remains of her case in her office, leaving Dani stunned with her final words.


	5. Chapter 5

Favor

**Favor**

_**Thanks for all your comments I hope you like this.**_

Six months later.

Olivia sat at her desk and silently prayed that they would get a lead on the case. The child was a judges' daughter and he was on her ass, the publicity on the case was driving her crazy as everyone saw something that always seemed to be nothing.

Reading the file tears began to form in her eyes and with dismay she realize they may never find Natasha Parker. She might have already been dead and buried for all she knew but what the hell was she going to do?

"Good Moring beautiful" Derick said from the door way of her office.

"Hey honey what's up, you left early" Olivia smiled at her fiancé he was like her world he was stable and handsome everything she wanted in a man. _But he wasn't Elliot._

"I had a case I needed to prepare for. How about you have you got any leads?" he ask as he saw the frown on her brow the one he knew too well she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"No and the Judge is still on my ass" she replied but went far into thought that she didn't even she him leave.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Benson"

"Hey Olivia I need a favor" Cragen said into the mouth piece.

"What up Captain" a smile formed to her lips and there was a sudden ache in her heart she missed them.

"I think we got a lead on your perp"

"Really?" finally some good news Olivia thought.

"So what the favour?" she asked trying not sound too eager for the information.

"Okay the perp has struck here too, he is a high society man so this case has to be handled with finesse, Huang thinks its a Judge or a Lawyer from his movements."

"Okay so what the favor?"

"I need you to pair up one of your female detectives with Fin so they can get into the Judges Ball"

"Okay, so where is the ball?"

"In New Jersey, that's why I need the favor I want you to allow my men and your men to work together"

"Okay done so when is this ball?"

"The Ball is two day from today so get your girl ready, in the mean time have any hotels you can recommend?" Cragen asked secretly overjoyed that finally they might get this lunatic off the streets.

"Fin can stay at my place if he doesn't mind" she replied.

"Okay then it is all set should I send him to the office or to the apartment?"

"I'll e-mail you the relevant information"

"Oh and Olivia the crew says to tell you hello and Fin will be there by about 4:30 today.

"Fin I hope you are all packed cause you are going to New Jersey" Cragen said from his doorway, but by the look on Fins' face he would have to send some one else Fin had a hangover.

The question is who would he send? Elliot or Dani?

And how will Olivia react?


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**I know I took a long time updating, I'm sorry. Please forgive me,**

Elliot got to the door and waited for her to come home

Elliot got to the door and waited for her to come home. An hour passed and she hadn't reached home, taking the time he was given he went to the elevator and down the first floor to get some water from the machine.

Olivia stepped into her apartment and listened to the voice-mail there was one from Derick.  
_"I don't think I'll make it in time to have dinner with you, sorry"_

From Cragen  
_"Hey there Captain there has been a slight change of plans..."_  
But before she could finish listening to the message there was a knock on her door. Not knowing what to expect she just opened the door and there stood Elliot Stabler in live and living color in her door with a small suitcase.  
"Hey Olivia" the greeting was as dry as her throat. She couldn't believe her eyes 'Elliot Cragen sent Elliot what was he thinking?'

"Hi" was all Olivia could muster after staring at him for what seemed like an entire hour.  
"Can I come in?" Elliot asked as the Captain had informed him he would be spending the next could a days with her and he was looking forward to it but was she ready to see him after the way thing where between them when she left.  
"I didn't know it was you" she said it was flat and she felt all the pent up emotion she felt over the past eight months escalating and as the angry was rising so was the tension in her doorway.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Just what I said I didn't know it was you" and don't you dear try to use that tone with me I am not a perp save that voice for them!"  
"Are you going to let me in or should I check into a hotel?" Elliot ask feeling like a coward as he saw the look that came over face. That was the look was the look that meant you are dead and he wasn't ready he thought he was but he wasn't. "Well can I at least make a phone call?"  
Olivia backed out of the way and led him to the bedroom.  
Elliot observed the room it was neat as always, but there was a masculine scent he knew the cologne it was the same one he wore Brut. Elliot then saw something dazzle his eyes and there it was on her left ring finger an engagement. Elliot felt his heart explode as the only thought ran through his head was 'someone else is sleeping with my woman.'

"Olivia I can't get any hotels they are all booked out for Valentine's Day." he said trying to remove the thick lump that lodged itself in her throat and refused to move.  
"Okay Elliot you can stay here" she said knowing it was the only humane thing to do though she wanted to kick his ass back to New York.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Sure" she smiled and showed him around her apartment. But before he coud say anything else she disappeared into the bathroom.

Olivia heard the phone ringing but was in no position to answer it so it went to voicemail.

_"Hey Sexy Lady, what's up? I miss you but I have more bad news I have to go out of town for the night a client needs me. I will see you later and how's the case going. Love you call you later._

Elliot felt his stomach churn as he heard the message, he though he was going to puke. And he wanted so badly to leave a lovely indentation in his face.  
As Olivia came out of the bathroom she walk pass him in a bath robe and he knew that there was nothing there but nakedness instantly he felt his member harder and he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind but nothing came to his aide.

"How come you never you know told any one you were getting married?" Elliot questioned as she came out of her room and was heading for the kitchen.  
"Casey knows and so does Cap." she replied though she wanted to tell him it wasn't any of his business but if they were going to get through the next couple days it was only fair they be civil with each other. "So I could get you something to eat or drink?"  
"No but I would like to know who I'll be working with?"  
"That would be me, my female detectives are already assigned to other cases"  
"Okay then so I guess we should compare notes"


	7. Chapter 7

**_I know I should have updated a long time, i'm sorry I forgot my password. I hope this makes up for it._**

**_Let me know what you think._**

**_And I will update by say Monday latest_**

**Lady in Red**

Olivia soaked her body trying to relax for the evening ahead. But that wasn't a easy task the past couple days had been tough on both of them and tonight was the night.

Elliot put on his jacket and tie the bow combed back his hair in a sleek rich kid kind of style, looking into the mirror he was pleased.

Olivia struggled with her hair she wanted it to look prefect then she decided on a simple yet classy bun.

Slipping her slender legs into the holster, then placing her feet into the high heeled sandals she had bought quietly she thought and 'you are going to pay for this with you life' the heels were extremely high and the dress made her look like a super model.

Elliot paced the living and wondered why women took so long to get dressed. This was Olivia what could she be putting on that took so much time? He smiled as a crazy thought ran through his mind on of Olivia in jeans as for all the years he had known she was always dressed in pants whether it was the soft kind or jeans.

Olivia placed the extremely small voice recorder in her red purse and opened the door ready to face the night.

Elliot's' mouth dropped opened as he saw her in the door way and what the hell was she wearing?

The red dress had no back it stopped two inches above her bottom and was almost touching the floor, the front was almost the same thing it exposed cleavage that his hand itched to touch. In all the years he had known her he had never seem she so delicately feminine, with her hair swept up exposing a long beautiful neck. The red dress fit her perfectly molding into all the curves of her body.

"Elliot what do you think?" Olivia asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Um um you look lovely" Elliot still could pull his gaze away from her. She was like a diva a sexy diva. "Are we ready now?" He asked trying to gather his thought and stop his eyes from wondering to her extremely sexy body.

"Yep, I like that look for you, you look cute" she paid him the compliment he deserve as he did look handsome.

As they drove toward the ballroom the car was extremely quiet as each of them thought.

"Liv you know we should talk about what happened that day?" Elliot knew he shouldn't bring it up but he had to he needed to hear her say that he was forgiven thought it was a lot to hope he still hoped.

"Elliot I can't believe you?! We had two whole days to talk and now when we ought to be focusing on work you bring this up?" Olivia was slightly shocked by the question though she was expecting it.

"But Liv I am right we need to talk" Elliot said as they pulled into the parking lot of the Ricketts Ballroom. As soon as the car stopped Olivia walked out not even acknowledging his last statement.

When they entered all eyes were on Olivia women looked at her with envy and men with lustful eyes.

Two hours passed and they were no closer to the finding the perp everyone in the ballroom seemed cleaned.

"Okay my fellow ladies and genlemen it's time to dance" the host said to the room of people who was easily chatting. "And that's everyone you came here to have fun lets enjoy ourselves" he said smiling as he joined his companion the music filled the room. And Elliot extended his hand inviting her to dance.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance_

_Given half a chance_

_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or that highlights in your hair_

_That catch your eyes_

_I have been blind._

Olivia stiffened as Elliot's' hand rested casually on her bare back and her breast pressed against his chest begging to be removed form the confinement of her dress.

"Liv relax" Elliot whisper against her ear causing goose bumps to flood her body.

She tried but the dress caused it, she knew it was too revealing but it was too late to change it.

"I am trying"

_The lady in red is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight._

Elliot listened to the lyrics of the song and wished they were here on different terms. She had begun to relax in his arms while they danced and the couples around them showed their affection to the world.

"Elliot how is Kathy?" Olivia forced herself to ask she had to find a diversion, their body were becoming too relaxed and the song wasn't helping. She had to bring them back to the present that tonight was nothing but work though it left otherwise.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

_And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away_

_And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling_

_Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

"I think she is okay" Elliot hadn't spoken to Kathy since the divorce was finalized and he didn't want to talk about her now. He just wanted to hold this lady in red close to him and never let her go.

As she glanced up at the watch she knew it was time to turn in their perp wasn't there and he wasn't going to show.

_The lady in red is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight._

Olivia sat on her bed and continued to fight with the dress. But no matter how she tried it would budge he zipper was stuck and if she applied more force it was good as finished.

"Elliot could you unhook this for me please?" In one small movement the zipper was unhooked, he smiled at her, her heart did a crazy summersault in her chest as Elliot starred into her eyes then to her lips. Elliot used his hand to bring her lips to his.

Olivia knew she should fight it but she couldn't find the strength to, as her lips betrayed her and so did her body as her nipples harden at the contact.

Elliot ran his hand down her back and felt the vibration of her moan in his mouth. As his ran possessively over the red silky fabric it slowly slipped from her body leaving her completely naked before him.

Elliot heard jacket and shirt hit the floor as he laid her on the couch and continued to rain kisses down her body.

As Elliot entered her she felt like she was alive again beneath his touch as she screamed his name while she climaxed.


	8. I'm sorry

**I hope you enjoy. I love your reviews. Read and Review pleasae:-)**

**I'm Sorry**

Olivia came slowly awake with tears in her eyes. And prayed that it was just all a dream please let it be a dream she begged herself as she opened her eyes to see Elliot sleeping soundly on the carpet next to her.

Her discarded clothes were all over the room and she looked down to find herself clothed in nakedness. Guilt as fear rocked her body as looked down at her third finger to see the beautiful exquisite white gold engagement ring she wore.

Moving swiftly she grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom to scrub away the sin she had just committed.

The warm water did nothing turning it to hot she punished herself.

Elliot woke up to the ringing of Olivia house phone. He smiled at her as she went to answer the phone but she didn't return it she just looked angry. Elliot watched as her manicures fingers wrapper around the receiver of the telephone and as her lips and lush lips spoke in to it.

"Morning to you..." Olivia forced the smile as she spoke to Derick "nothing is wrong" she knew she was a terrible liar and that hadn't improve so what was she going to tell him. "I don't think that's such a good idea Elliot is still here" Olivia heard the tension in his voice of she called her ex-lovers name. "Derick don't be like that, I'm just tired and want some rest that's all" Olivia was stalling she knew she couldn't face him just it was too soon after what happened last night the last thing she wanted was to be in a room with the two of them. "That's great, but don't you know you aren't supposed to..." her sentence was even complete before she heard the line go dead.

He had some news about the case and wanted to share it with her. Olivia knew she was just going to have to face it and be done with it if he found out he did but she was going to tell him when she was ready not before she could face him.

"Liv I'm going to take a trip to the supermarket could I borrow you car?" Elliot wanted to get her a card and candy after all it was Valentine's Day, was there something wrong with that he asked him self as remember the night they spend together on her carpet he knew he was never going to forget it.

"Yea sure" Olivia responded while moving her stubborn hair out of her eyes, she looked sad as she curled her legs beneath her and sat on the couch.

Olivia allowed herself to cry as Elliot walk out the door how on earth had she found herself in this position? And how was she going to get out of it? Her eyes felt heavy and wished for an easy way out but there was none. She cheated and now she had the heart to hope he would forgive her. How could he forgive when she hadn't forgiven herself.

The buzzer in her apartment chimed that there was a visitor looking at the door she hated getting up why hadn't she him the key, so she wouldn't have to move. As she lazily got up and walked to the down she was looking into Dericks' big blue eyes and wide smile with lovely red roses. Guilt squeezed her as she tried to smile.

"Morning again my love" he was so happy to see her it broke her heart how on earth could she have slept with Elliot when she was engaged to him how could she?

"Hey" she replied as he bent his head to kiss her, Olivia slowly but somehow shift and grabbed the flower using them as armor against him.

"What's the matter honey?" concern filled his voice as he examined her as he starred at her neck the red curled blood the rested at the base of her neck smiled at him. "Olivia please tell me that, that isn't what I think it is!" his voice was rising as he pointed to the red mark on her neck then noticing her slightly swollen lips. Tears formed in his eyes as his worst fears were realized. She slept with him how could he not know that it would come to this? "Please honey please tell me you didn't sleep with him" his voice was broken as the tears streamed down his face causing Olivia break down in tears as she nodded her head to confirm his suspicion she just couldn't lie. "How could you?" he searched her face for the answer for a reason to hold on.

"I'm sorry..." the sobs were taking her over as she starred up at him."I don't know why? It just happened" Olivia in herself hated that excuse _'it just happened' _but that was what happened it just happened.

"Give me your hand" he said lifting her left he looked down at the ring and slipped it off her finger. "I'm sorry too" Derick replied as he walked away.

Olivia closed the door and slid to the floor and cried.


	9. We're Not Making Love Any more

We're not making love anymore

**We're not making love anymore!**

Elliot held her close while she wept, her face was bare of all mke-up and even thought she was crying somehow she managed to look beautiful. As she gathered her self she pushed him off remembering he was the cause for all her pain!

"Don't touch me!"

"If you just tell me what the matter is I'll leave you alone!" Elliot wanted desperately to hold her to kiss away the falling tears. Her white tee-shirt hung to her bare breast and even in her distress Elliot couldn't get his mind out of the gutter.

"Elliot, are you so bloody blind?!" the anger in her voice was escalating "I slept with you and now Derick and I are over he loved me Elliot he loved me! The tears were running down her face and she looked like an Angel, so beautiful and precious. "Not like you who only used me, how the heck did I find myself here?"

Elliot was stunned by her words. They were harsh even cruel he felt the blow like a real live punch.

"Olivia how could you say that?" But right before she could answer the question the phone rang interrupting them.

"Hello... Okay... what time... I will be there... he's just fine... bye Captain."

"Come on get dress we have a karaoke to crash, and we have got a lead. Judge Masonix is our prime suspect" Olivia thanked God for the ability to shower herself once more and get ready for work.

Elliot stared at her while she drove the light brown dress she wore made her eyes sparkle and the strappy sandal added an aura of sheer sexiness and beauty to her. "Remember to try and get close to the judge and please keep your cool" Olivia said to him knowing his temper and with all that had gone down today she was in no mood to babysit him all she wanted to do was get this scum-bag off the street.

Olivia jumped when the lights hit her and looked over to see Elliot was also clothed in the light. Crap I can't sing how was I going to pull it off.

Announcer "And these lovely people will thrill us" he said smiling broadly at them as the song appeared on the screen. "We're not making any more by Micheal Bolton and Patti Labelle."

Olivia slowly walked up to the stage and gripped the microphone like it was her life she hated singing in front of people but in order to get close to there suspect they had to!

As the interlude to the song began Elliot felt his body rock with fear, he knew he could probably manage Michael Bolton part but could Olivia sing Patti Labelle high notes. Elliot opened his eyes he heard an extremely talented and honey toned voice sing.

Olivia sings:

_Here we are, just goin' through the motions one more time_

_You look into my eyes, but you don't see me_

Elliot couldn't help but look at her with wonder as she sang she voice lazed over each word and carried each tone off perfectly.

Elliot sings:

_Here I am, feelin' like a stranger in your arms_

_I touch you, I hold you, but lately I don't know you_.

Olivia turned to stare at him and suddenly it was just a song any more it was their life their relationship as his base baritone voice made love to the words of the song Olivia felt her knees go weak like it did the first time they kissed.

Staring into his eyes she felt the tears built as she picked up her part of the song and hope the audience wouldn't hear the tears her voice.

Olivia sings

_Something is wrong but we go on from day to day_

_And we just pretend it all away._

Elliot knew it was no longer just a song it was _their_ song. And as he felt the love and emotion he felt for this exquisite woman he sang his heart out hoping she would forgive him for the wrong he had done her.

_We act like nothing's changed_

_But in our hearts we know, it's not the same._

As they sang time stopped as they gazed blindly into each other eyes and heart and sang.

_'Cause we're not makin' love anymore_

_Baby, we're not makin' love like before_

_We may hold each other tight_

_Say that everything's alright_

_But we're not makin' love_

The person in the audience cheered them on. Elliot moved closer to her tilted her face and looked into the brown beauty. Olivia heart pounded as she returned his stare and licked her lips as the suddenly felt dry and once more it was her turn.

_Remember when, you couldn't wait to run into my arms_

_When the love inside my heart was all you needed._

Elliot held her hand, he just had to get close to her feel her. The crowd was going wild some people had tears in there eyes some smiled and some held on to the person they loved. Elliot belt out the part of song:

_Remember when, you made me wish the night would never end_

_The fire, the thunder, we lived to love each other._

As Elliot sang that part Olivia couldn't help but blush as she remember night when he held her close in his arms and brought her to heaven. The tears slipped from her eyes as she sang the words of the song:

_If ever two hearts were one, then it was your and mine_

_But that was another place in time_

The sang spoke her heart while, she continued to grip the mike and hope Elliot would let her go cause if her didn't the consequences she would pay for what she wanted to do was high and she just couldn't risk it.

_Elliot:_

_Now all we have to show_

_Are memories of a dream we used to know_

_Both:_

_'Cause we're not makin' love anymore_

_Baby, we're not makin' love like before_

_We may hold each other tight_

_Say that everything's alright_

_But we're not makin' love_

Elliot held her head up once more which was idly staring at her shoes Olivia wanted to look anywhere apart from into the depth of Elliot ocean blue eyes.

Elliot:

_When did we lose our way, we had it all_

_Don't know how it all just slipped away_

Olivia

_But oh, can we get it back again_

_Is it too late, can we try, just one time, 'Cause darling..._

_Both:_

_'Cause we're not makin' love anymore_

_Baby, we're not makin' love like before_

_We may hold each other tight_

_Say that everything's alright_

_But we're not makin' love_

_We're not makin' love anymore_

_Baby we're not makin' love like before_

_Can we find a way to try_

_Find the magic one more time_

_'Cause we're not makin' love_

As the last word of the song left there lips the audience begged for more but they could their number one suspect had just received a phone call and was headed out the door and they had to follow him.

Walking into the old and dirty alley Elliot followed her.

"Liv, I'm really sorry" Elliot said as he took her small hands into her. Olivia tried her best to be angry but somehow it was the tears that felt her eyes instead.

Olivia was looking up when she saw something move in the bushes. Fear suddenly grabbed her taking hold of her. She heard the explosion of a gun and called for back up

"Liv get down!" Elliot was knocking her to the ground with the power of his body. Olivia heard the bullet connect to flesh but it wasn't hers getting up she saw blood and Elliot struggled to his feel holding his abdomen and blood pouring from the wound. Elliot was shot!

Olivia saw the perp run off and Elliot tumbled to the ground what was she going to do chase the perp or stay with Elliot?


	10. My Baby

**Thanks to all how've read and taken the time to review. I hope you like this chapter. R&R Please...**

"Liv go I'll be okay" Elliot said as the pain from his abdomen surged through his body

"Liv go I'll be okay" Elliot said as the pain from his abdomen surged through his body. Putting on a brave face for her he tried to smile but too late the pain was unbearable and it wouldn't have him faking a smile. Olivia saw in the darkness of the night that he was lying about being okay but what was she supposed to do?

"I need a bus I repeat I need a bus now and back up officer down!" as Olivia spoke into the walkie talkie she heard the sirens blaring in the distance it was going to be ok she thought as she held Elliot head in her lap and sat on the ground, with her hand applying pressure to the wound.

--

"_Cragen he is in surgery... yea I know... no we lost him... I don't know_" Olivia head spun with all the questions Don asked her as she waited for news in the cold waiting room.

--

"Dani I think you get need to get to Jersey now, Elliot has been shot" Don said, the guys looked at him with a look of fear in their eyes and questions written all over their faces. Dani's face went blank as she heard those words Elliot was shot.

Cragen sat in the office and wondered about his decision to send Dani to New Jersey.

--

Olivia continued to wait for a reply from the doctors but none was still forth coming they were still in surgery and three hours had passed what was going on did he ... No she refused to think that he had to be alright he just had to!

"Captain Benson could you please report to the front office" the announcer on the PA system said as she continued to wait. Gathering her things she found her self to the front office.

"I am Captain Benson" the Nurse looked at her then motioned to a slender woman to come to her.

"Captain Benson, I am Dani Beck from Man-"

"I know who you are, what are doing here?"

"I came to see _my baby_ is he okay, and what happened?" Olivia felt her head ache as if she had gotten a blow to it but it was the blow it was the words _my baby_.

"Olivia..."

"**Captain** to you and he is not out of surgery, and we were on a case and he got shot" she felt like shouting like slapping her how dare her call _Elliot her baby_?

"CAPTAIN I want to know what happened out their why is Elliot in surgery and why didn't you save?" Dani knew it was not her place to speak with Olivia like that but it was the only armor she had against the beautiful Olivia Benson.

"Captain Benson, Mr. Stabler is out of the theatre he is awake but he won't be awake for long but only one of you can see him" the male English doctor said as he noticed the two women staring at him.

"I should go I am his ... _his lady_" Dani said standing fast to her long legs, Olivia's face turned a color of hot bright red as Dani said those words. Just then Olivia's cell rang and the doctor eyed her knowing she shouldn't have one in the hospital. Walking out to answer her phone she left Dani.

Elliot heart sank as he saw Dani walk through the door, why wasn't Olivia there? How could she not be there after that moment they shared?

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Dani asked as she occupied the chair to his bed side.

"I am fine they got the bullet out, where is Liv?" he knew he sounded mean but he had to know where she was?!

"She went back to work, so tell me what happened" she asked as she wondered why in heaven name he would ask for her when she was there!

Olivia stood in the entrance of the hospital and waited for them to pick her up, with the tears flowing from her eyes she felt totally defeated in one day her life had gone from picture perfect to living hell.

"Captain what's up?" David asked her as she got into the car beside him.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tried that's all, so what do you have for me?" work she needed to work to get him off her mind she needed to work so she wouldn't think.

"Well we caught the suspect he has confessed but..." David was one of her best detectives he knew how to get a confession out of any one he was just that good.

"But what?"

"He killed himself" Olivia eyes went wide in astonishment.

"Did he tell you were the kids are?"

"Yea, that's why we came to get you, so Captain what's our next move?"

"Get the children David, but please leave me here you handle the things there I need sometime to clear my head." I wasn't professional but she needed the time too many things in one day her head felt like it would explode.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think**


	11. Tell Him

Thanks for the reviews!

This song is sung by Babara Striestend And Celine Dion ( I think I misslept the last name..)

**Tell Him**

Elliot looked at the clock waiting for visiting hours, his heart ached he missed her and as he stared down he felt Dani move against his hip, as he stared at her face she was indeed beautiful but she wasn't Olivia, Olivia was the one he wanted to be there as much as they had shared each other bed he didn't love and that needed to stop he couldn't go on hurting her when he was in love with someone else he had to clear him self and his heart if he was going to get the strength to fight for the love of his life and that was exactly what he was going to do fight for her.

"Morning Handsome" Dani said as she place a light kiss to his cheek.

"Morning Dani I think we need to talk at least I need to talk with you."

"Okay go ahead I'm listening." she smiled at him and Elliot stomach ached as much as his heart, how was he going to tell her that they were through and that he didn't love her?

"Dani you are a very beautiful woman, and over the past couple of months I have come to care for you a great deal..." Elliot held his breath as her green eyes looked into his blue ones; this was even more difficult than he ever dreamed possible "bu...but I can't go on seeing you not like this I are about you but I don't love you, I am really sorry but I am in love with someone else can you understand that and forgive me?" Elliot kept his eyes on the IV access in left hand. Not daring to stare at Dani Beck.

"Elliot" a small tear left her eyes she wiped it away but how was she going to wipe away the pain in her heart? She loved him but he didn't love her, the tears flowed freely from her eyes as she stood at the door, with her purse and coat in her hand it was time to leave time to move on but she had to know who was it?

"Elliot I on..." she couldn't contain the sobs as they felt her lips "who is she? Is it Casey? Or are you going to go back to your ex-wife?"

Elliot swallowed deeply on his saliva he knew he at least owed her that much but how could she say it?

"It's Liv, I'm in love with Liv" staring at the ceiling avoiding her eyes at all cost.

"Captain Olivia Benson!" she exclaimed in surprise, but some how she didn't feel all that shocked at the news. "Take care Elliot, may all things work out for the best." Dani walked out the room with the tear flowing freely from her eyes and the doctors staring at her as she hurriedly left the building.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Olivia hugged Casey as if she was the rock that steadied her world.

"What happened why you are eyes so swollen?" Casey asked as she dropped her overnight bag on the floor and received Olivia's warm embrace. "Have you been crying?" Casey noticed the tears streaks on her face with the dark residue of mascara. "Come on tell me what happened, did Derick hurt you?"

"No. No I was the one who did the damage in that department" Olivia said as she tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall she wouldn't cry she just wouldn't!

"So tell me what happened" Casey said removing her shoes and folding her legs under her as she sat on the sofa in Olivia's living room.

"Promise you won't laugh or think that I was stupid" she said as she tried to smile.

"Okay I promise, now tell me already I want to see Elliot before I leave" she said urging her closest friend to open up to her her.

"I...I...I"

"You what?" Casey was rapidly losing her patience she wanted to hear now but from the glistening tears in Olivia eyes she knew the situation was delicate.

"I...I slept with Elliot the night before V-Day" Caseys' eyes opened wide with shock did she hear correctly?

"You did what?!"

"I slept with El" she repeated knowing full well that Casey heard but was in total denial.

"I can't believe you! So have you told Derick? How could you sleep with him e is sleeping with that Dani bi..."

"Casey thanks a lot I feel much better you know how to comfort a girl don't you? Olivia said as a tear left her eyes and ran down to her shivering lips.

"I'm sorry but I just never saw you as the type to sleep around"

"Casey! I can't believe you just said that to me, why on earth did I call you?"

"Cause you love me and you miss me but come on girl it's a lot to take in all at once" she grinned and took Olivia face in the palm of her hands to brush away the tears.

"So Case what do I do?" she asked.

"The only thing you can pray! So why did you do it with him?" Casey asked still confused how did an engaged woman sleep with her friend.

"The truth or the coated version?" Olivia asked not wanting to tell the deep dark secrets she had held hidden for so long but if Casey wanted to know she would tell her it was time to open the box!

"The truth, girl come on spill the dirt" Casey replied eager to hear.

"Remember when I took the job here?" she asked trying to start at the very beginning.

"Yeah I begged you not to leave, but you said you had to leave, you had to get away, you needed a change, even though I begged you to stay"

"Yes Case, I was sleeping with Elliot but I thought he was divorced but he wasn't, he was still married, then I found out, so I had leave, then when he came here I just fell into the same trap I love him Case I really do but it's killing me to love him oh and I met his gf"

Casey mouth was wide open she really didn't know her friend at all! "So why don't you tell him how you feel? I would be happy if he dumped that Beck girl for you!" Casey laughed thinking about it.

"Case I can't, I'm scared of getting hurt again"

"Well if you weren't planning to why the heck did you take him to bed and destroy the beautiful life you were building, Derick adored you but your heart belongs to Elliot and we all know that we were just wondering when you were going to figure it out but obviously you did" Casey said hugging her.

Casey released her and turned on the radio and the song that filled the room brought tears to both their eyes.

_I'm scared_

_So afraid to show I care_

_Will he think me weak_

_If I tremble when I speak_

_Ooooh, what if_

_There's another one he's thinking of_

_Maybe he's in love_

_I'd feel like a fool_

_Life can be so cruel_

_I don't know what to do_

_I've been there_

_With my heart out in my hand_

_But what you must understand_

_You can't let the chance_

_To love him pass you by_

_Should I_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Touch him_

_With the gentleness you feel inside_

_Your love can't be denied_

_The truth will set you free_

_You'll have what's meant to be_

_All in time you'll see_

_I love him_

_Of that much I can be sure_

_I don't think I could endure_

_If I let him walk away_

_When I have so much to say_

_I'll_

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Love is light that surely glows_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_It's a steady flame that grows_

_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_

_Tonight love will assume its place_

_This memory time cannot erase_

_Blind faith will lead where it has to go_

_I'll_

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Never let him go._

"Olivia are you going to tell him?" Casey asked as she wiped the tears from her friend's eyes.

"Only if you come with me, why are you crying?"

"Cause I love you and I think God just sent you a message Olivia please tell him and if it doesn't work out you won't have to wonder IF"

"Okay but Casey what if he doesn't I couldn't take it" Olivia asked as she sipped her coffee and looked to her friend for advice.

"Umm let..." Casey couldn't finish what she was saying as she heard a pounding on the door. "Expecting someone?"

"Nope" as Olivia opened the door she stood face to face with Dani Beck...

Ok so what do you think?


	12. OB Virus

OB Virus

_**OB Virus**_

"Ms. Beck how may I help you?" Olivia asked as her eyes met with Dani's reddened ones, she had been crying was there something wrong with him her heart started to pound against her ribs, fear grabbed her. She wanted to ask but the words would not come out.

"Yes you can! Why did you have to do this to him he was fine before he came here! What have you done to him?" Dani spoke but the words that left her lips did not make any sense but the pain she felt in her heart was so real like a knife slicing through its delicate parts it hurt like hell and the woman that stood in front of her was the reason!  
Olivia was startled what was she saying she thought? Dani reached into her bag and felt the service fire arm gripping it felt great in her hands. _Yes she had to do it then Elliot couldn't refuse her_. Taking out the gun slowly with her trembling hands she pointed to Olivia chest!

"What are you doing?!" Olivia exclaimed as the black handgun came into play. The tears continued to flow from her eyes while her body trembled, what was she doing she thought to herself. Wrapping the index finger around the trigger she moved it up to Olivia's' head.

Casey was listening to the conversation between the women and when she heard Olivia's' shriek she went to she and the image before her eyes had fear take her prisoner.  
"I am going to kill you! You took him away from me you... you... BITCH"  
"What are you talking about put down the gun and be careful" though Olivia's voice was calm she did not feel it she was a scared as a cat was of a dog, but Dani did not know that.

"Elliot, you took him from me I can't live without him and with you out of the picture I have him all to myself!" Olivia had worked many cases where jealousy claimed the life of many people but she never expected it would claim hers, starring at the black gun in her head she felt beads of sweat form on her brow.  
"Listen..."

"No! You listen I'm tried of listening, After all Elliot and I have been through after how many times I have tried to remove the OB virus from his system I couldn't and he had the nerve to say he loves you after you left! You aren't good enough for him that's why you are going to die I have to do it I owe him that much!" Olivia was shocked at what she heard Elliot _loves_ her, even though her life was in danger that seemed to be the only thing that mattered. _Elliot Loves Her!_  
"OB virus what is that what happened to him is he all right?" her words where stumbling over each other but it did not matter she had to know was Elliot okay?

"You stupid! Olivia Benson! That's the OB virus."  
Casey listened but no idea came to her she could not find Olivia's' pistol where did she put it! Hurry! hurry she told herself as she searched for a weapon to aide Olivia in battle.  
Dani pulled the trigger and nothing happened! Though the gun was fully loaded it did not fire Was this fate? She thought as she took the gun to inspect it. Olivia to the opportunity she was granted and closed the door.  
"Casey! Casey!"  
"In her Liv, the team is on the way." she said as she emerged from Olivia bedroom with her gun. Olivia had to laugh Casey looked so weird with a gun.  
"What's so funny?" She asked as she watch Olivia smile and laugh in one.  
"Yo..."

Pow!

Olivia body went stiff as she heard the gun go off, running to her door she found Dani with the gun to her head and covered in blood and a paper taped to her door. Olivia panicked as the hot tears flowed from her eyes. Checking her pulse there was barely any, Dani opened her eyes and a smile crept to her pale cheeks and said "Take care..." cough cough "of him" cough cough and blood started to spew from her mouth "and tell him that I love him" her eyes started to close slowly then open again, as she looked into though of the woman she had once hated holding her like a little baby with her head in the crook of her arm "I'm sorry" she eyes close down and the pulse Olivia felt was going too, Olivia heard the sirens in the distance and started CPR.

"One. Two. Three." Olivia pressed against her the wall of her heart willing her to live she had to she could not let her go. The Medics came and took over and rushed her to the ambulance. Olivia still could not stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes; Casey hugged her and cried with her once more.

"Captain Benson, Ms. Beck is alive but barely is there any one you could call for her to say good bye I don't think she is going to make it. The bullet has been lodge in her cranium and if we move it she will die and if we don't she might live but she will never walk again" Olivia slowly digested all that was being said. Then Elliot popped in her head he might want to say good bye she thought as she followed the Doctor the Dani's room.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think. R&R please**


	13. Broken

BROKEN

BROKEN

Elliot smile as she entered his room with her hair in a ponytail that bounced at her neck, the black pants she wore clung to her slender thighs. Truly she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. As he met her eyes her saw the tears threatening to fall and her bottom lips quiver, as she sat beside him. "What's wrong?" the tears were flowing down her soft cheeks, she inhaled and tried to keep the eye contact but she could not, she lowered her gaze to the floor and stared blankly at the tiles and spoke.

"Dani shot herself" and might not make it" Elliot tried to make sense of what she just said but couldn't. The words she spoke hung between them like a fog as he lost him self in thought and guilt. Olivia stood to leave as she saw a tear leave his eyes; the words Dani had spoken seem to be all lies now as she watched a broken Elliot curl up in bed and wept for his lover.

Casey hugged her as she came out of the room and tried to calm her down but she was beyond all that now, she didn't care that she was in a crowded hospital she cried, while her knees got weak and she was rapidly falling to the floor. Casey grabbed her arm and tried to steady her. "Liv what happened?" she asked

"I want to go home, please take me home" Olivia begged. A man cleared his throat interrupting them. Olivia used the rag that Casey gave her to dry her eyes but the tear wouldn't stop falling.

"Captain Benson, Ms. Beck has stabilized" the doctor said smiling and placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

The news was good, and as she looked in the direction of Elliot's room she knew she couldn't face him, not now, she couldn't manage to see him in such pain over someone else it was too much.

Casey lifted her chin so that she was looking into her eyes, "Liv, you want company?" she said, Olivia wiped away the tears and drew her self up brushed back her hair with her hand and decided it was time to bite the bullet she had to face him at some point. Casey held her hand like a little girl and they walked into Elliot's room. The sobs were silent but by the way his body moved with each breath he took it was noted he was in distress. "Elliot" Casey touching his arm, he flinched, but turned to face her and Olivia."Dani is stabilized." she said and starred into his eyes and tried to give him some sort of comfort.

Looking over to Olivia who was looking a little pale, he tried to smile but her eyes were emotionless unreadable and deep in his heart he feared he might have lost her for good this time.

"Captain Benson," the nurse said from the door way "Mr. Stabler's children are here and only two person are allowed in the room at a time so we are going to have to ask you to exit for a moment." Olivia was grateful for the distraction any thing to get away from the scrutiny of Elliot's blue eyes.

"Certainly" Olivia said as she along with Casey left the room in search of Dani Beck.

"Olivia are you sure you want to see her?" Casey asked and it was evident in her tone that Casey didn't like her very much.

"Case, come on." she said forcing a smile to her lips one she didn't feel she still felt so numb. Casey placed her arm around her and they walked to ICU. Dani lay looking innocent in the small hospital, her curly was wild and her skin looking terribly pale.

"Are you Captain Olivia Benson?" the nurse at the desk asked Casey.

"No Captain Benson is that lady over there is there something I might help you with? Casey asked.

"Mr. Stabler is ready for release, but she needs to sign the papers." she said with a smile. Casey finally ventured into the cubicle to deliver the news.

Doctor Office.

They hadn't spoken a word Olivia wheeled him to the Doctor's office with minimal complaint.

"Ok Mr. Stabler, these tablets are for the pain, and if you feel dizzy place one of these under your tongue. Please do not remain on your feet for more than half an hour at a time, no driving as this little yellow pill causes drowsiness, Oh and before I forget her is your appointment card" the curly haired mid-aged man said smiling and handing the tablets and papers to Olivia. "And be good" he winked at Elliot causing him to smile.


	14. Forget about Us

Olivia opened the door and allowed him to enter

Olivia opened the door and allowed him to enter. They still hadn't spoken and it was quickly ripping her apart. And Casey was still trying to be optimistic about it, as she looked in the mirror and caught a glimpse of Elliot's face. It was so sad it would cause the angels to cry.

Olivia went immediately to the kitchen, using the stock she made soup and baked biscuits. It was the only thing she could do at this point to get her mind off the pain she felt.

Elliot locked the bedroom door and threw himself on the bed, staring on the ceiling. How had everything gone so bad? Casey knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. But none was forthcoming. Casey knocked again and this time the door flew open. "What?!" Casey almost ran, but she didn't she retorted.

"Spoiled brat! I only wanted to see if you are fine."

"Well I am fine just leave me alone!" he was closing the door, but Casey wasn't going to let it go, using her foot she stopped the closing door. It pinched her foot but that didn't matter she had had enough of it with the two of them.

"No not okay, move back and let me come in." Casey said and pushed past Elliot and sat on the bed. Elliot rolled his eyes and sat beside her on the bed. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what you are thinking." Casey said staring at Elliot

"Casey, I messed up, everything has gone wrong. Dani almost killed herself and Olivia won't even talk to me." Casey placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it, in a way to help him with his emotions.

"I think you need to talk with Liv and I hate seeing her like this, she loves you Elliot, and not to rub it in but I told you Beck couldn't replace her, she almost killed her."

Elliot eyes went wide. "What do you mean almost killed her?"

"The crazy bitch came up in her with a gun and almost shot Liv" Casey said even though Dani was she sick she just couldn't like her.

Elliot could not believe his ears, Dani almost shot Olivia! "Casey what are you saying to me?" he asked.

Casey rolled her eyes and started telling the story. "Olivia and I were here talking when she came to the door, She took out the gun and started pointing it at Liv and it stuck when she pulled the trigger..."

Olivia was at the door with the tray, she knocked.

"Come in" Casey answered. Olivia opened the door and stepped in placing the tray on the bedside; she turned on her heel and headed out the door.

"Olivia, wait!" she stopped with her hand on the door. Elliot came up behind her, and placed her hand on her shoulders, she shrugged it off and he placed his hand in his pockets. "Olivia Benson for the love of God look at me" she slowly turned around to face him.

"What?!"

"Casey give me a minute with Olivia please" Casey nodded and exited the room.

"Liv, I'm sorry" he said

"Elliot do you think that the word sorry excuses the hell you put me through?" she narrowed her eyes and looked at him; it had been eating away at her for all those months.

"I know it doesn't and if I could take it all back I would, but I can Liv." Elliot said and the emotions that have been pent up for the years came crushing down on him. "Olivia I truly am sorry"

She closed her eyes and cupped his face in the palm of her hands. "I know El, you took a bullet for me and I am grateful. But this week, has been hectic on me and I don't know if I can do this anymore. I want you but this has showed and proven that we will never be." Elliot felt the tears sting at his eyes and he moved turned his head away from her.

"Olivia what are you asking me to do?"

"Elliot, I used to asked you to love me, but now I ask you to leave me" he felt his heart racing.

"Olivia you can't ask me to do that? You just can't!" he replied.

"Elliot look at what we have become, we have tried and we failed, you lied to me, and your girlfriend almost killed me plus the pain we have inflicted on each other we can't do this any more, let's just forget about it, when you leave here lets just forget about each other." Elliot pushed his fist into the wall to steady him self he felt faint. And she was by his side instantly "Are you okay?" he shook his head and she help him back to the bed and fed him his soup.

Casey watched them from the window and thought 'What are they doing?'

_**Thanks to you all for you reviews. I hope you like this one and your comments are always welcomed.**_


	15. The Final Goodbye

They had managed to be civil with each other, Elliot was now back on his feet and today he was going to travel home and say good bye forever

They had managed to be civil with each other, Elliot was now back on his feet and today he was going to travel home and say good bye forever. They sat at the table and drank coffee and ate what Olivia had prepared for breakfast pancakes with home-made syrup. The meal was silent and they shared looks across the table and a couple knowing smiles.  
"Thanks Liv." Elliot said as he stood around the table, taking up the plate and cup he used he carried them into the kitchen and washed them. Olivia leaned against the door post and watched as his muscles flexed beneath his t-shirt. A sigh escaped her lips and he turned around to look at her with a lopsided smile. "Like what you see Benson?" he said a shook his butt. She couldn't resist the urge to laugh, she had to. Elliot laughed with her and his laughter roared through her causing her hair to stand on end. Elliot placed the dish and cup in the dish rack and walked pass her, and gently bouncing her into the wall. She tumbled to the ground and laughed getting up she chased him to his room. Elliot stopped and when she came in he picked her up and threw her on the bed. And as she landed on the her hair flipped and framed her face. For a minute his heart stopped he had never seen anything more beautiful.  
"El what are you looking at?" she asked as Elliot stared at her.  
"Nothing I'm sorry" Getting up she fixed her hair, while her smile slowly faded. Elliot touched her face and just like always he felt the contact through his body. "Olivia..." she didn't want to hear she wanted to feel even if for the very last time, as she looked over and saw his packed bag in the corner. She lifted her index finger to his lips and he took it in his mouth. She moaned at the contact and Elliot lost all logical thinking and all the rules and agreement flew through the window as his lips met hers...  
Olivia felt her hands roving the muscles of his back _'what am I doing?'_ she asked herself. It took all her will power to pull away, she found herself looking into dark blue eyes, that only showed this color with arousal.  
"I'm sorry El we can't we shouldn't'..." he wasn't going to let her go without a fight and his lips found hers once more and all conscious thinking flew out the window as Elliot lowered her to the bed and kissed her...  
Her top found Elliot's on the floor and as he undid her bra and his warm mouth took her nipple in his mouth she arched her back needing the contact. Elliot used his tongue to stroke to play and she cried out his name clawing into the flesh of his back. "Elliot!" His name echoed in her apartment as he kissed her navel and poked his tongue inside. Her eyes came open and she told herself that_ 'this was the last time after this there would be no more'_ As his lips found hers and they removed the remaining garments to the floor they went...  
Elliot entered her gently and slowed his motion ensuring that this time would last. And with each stroke she cried out his name, and when she could contain herself no more three little words flew from their secrets place her heart. _**"I Love You"**_

_"I Love You"_  
The words felt her lips, and now she couldn't take them back and Elliot pinned her to the bed and stared into her eyes taking all she had the power the love everything she was.  
"Liv say that again" he said his eyes never left hers, and she didn't have the will-power to look away. "Please just say that again." he said his blue eyes became light the way they got when he was emotional, or on the verge of breaking down. Her lips moved off there own accord even though my mind screamed please don't say it.  
_"I love you Elliot"_ The tears were forming in the depths of her eyes and began to spill, Elliot bent his head and kissed each one away. And he thrust inside her once more awaking the flames that had just died. "Oh crap Elliot" the words escaped her lips as she quivered with each thrust he made each one bringing her so close to the edge.  
Elliot couldn't close his eyes he kept looking into her brown eyes, and each time she called his name it took all the will-power not to give in and let her have it all, but this time had to last he had to make her burn to, remind her that he was the only one for her. Removing all former lovers and eliminating those who were to come. '_She should want no one else but me'_. And as he kissed her lips, she moaned into his mouth and vibrated through his entire body, causing him to call her name on the wave of release, and he fell on top of her and he drifted off to sleep with nothing but his nakedness covering her, and with the last breath before he slept he whispered _"I love you Liv"_

The Final Good Bye

_"I love you Liv..."_

Olivia awoke with those words on her mind. Throwing her hand over to where Elliot slept she found it empty! Getting she wrapped the silky sheet around her self and went to find him. "El!" she called but the only answer she got was the echo of his name, she looked in the bathroom, he wasn't their and she went into the kitchen when she found a note.

_iHey Beautiful...  
By the time you read this I should be on my way home.  
I didn't want to wake you, you looked to beautiful to disturb  
I don't know where this leaves us, but I will try to respect your wishes.  
But I know one thing I will never forget you.  
Take care of yourself, till then  
Good-bye  
Love  
El. _

_  
_Olivia rolled the note into a ball and threw it at the wall and just her luck it bounced back in to her face like everything else.

Elliot stepped out of the taxi and into the squad-room. They all greeted him warmly. And as he looked at the desk the Olivia used to occupy his heart screamed her name.

The End!

Part two to Matters of the Heart should be up soon.

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.


End file.
